STAR TREK STARBASE 248 1x02 Standing in the Mist
by Man of Trek Lore
Summary: When Captain McGawan is sent to Morias Four for a social visit, he finds some interesting surprises... A love interest, and a murder charge. Can the screw of SB248 save him from a choping block? Or is everyone in way over their heads?
1. TeaserOpenning Credits

TEASER  
  
STARBASE 248  
  
Three cargo haulers screamed back for the base, each of them fully loaded. As they easily glide through space, watching through his personal quarters' viewport, Captain Bruce McGawan fastened his combadge to his chest. The planet, which loomed a good distace, but was still very visable from the station, looked as though he could play basketball with it.  
It was very unimpressive to him, really.  
Coming back to reality, he licked his teeth, getting the last bit of the morning's toothpaste off of his front teeth at least. McGawan picked up his duffel, and headed into the corridor.  
On his way down the curving corridor of the alpha habitat module, a very beautiful woman began to walk next to him. She wore a white robe with a Starfleet emblem on it, eyes very Earth Asian, yet her skin a tint of green. Very sternly, she simply said: "Good morning, Captain."  
By the voice, McGawan's dreams came shattering down. It was duty and protocol time. He was disappointed. "Good morning... Commander."  
"It is only 0540, Captain. You usually do not wake up until 0615 hours," Commander Kaori Nakajima noted.  
"Nice of you to notice my routine," McGawan said, turning to a branching corridor. "Stalking me?"  
"Sir?"  
The two stopped at a turbolift, where McGawan called for a car. "Anyway, I've got business to attend to."  
Remembering, "Ah yes, that's right. You have your scheduled appointment with Governor Giavani."  
"It's almost dinner time in his neck of the woods," McGawan said. "I have a craving for ham and eggs, but instead I'm gonna get a Thanksgiving turkey feast."  
"Which Thanksgiving are you referring to?"  
McGawan blinked. "It's a metaphore, Commander. You're part human. You should know these things by now."  
"Thank you for reminding me that which I already know so well," Nakajima said, as the turbolift yawned open. "Am I to assume that I am in command of the station?"  
"Only you are the ass, not me. As a matter of fact, you are, indeed, in command of the station. I left your duties on your desk."  
Nakajima nodded. "Understood, Captain. Have a... pleasant... trip."  
"Sarcasm again, Commander?"  
Nakajima just stood there, expressionless.  
McGawan got the message. "Okay, okay! I'm outta here. Launch Bay." The lift doors shut, taking McGawan to the main hanger deck... and to yet another day of protocol aboard the Federation Starbase Number 248...  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
**On the Edge of the Final Frontier...  
  
In the Heart of the Federation's most valuable  
Resources...  
  
One station must protect that which is most dear...  
  
And, of course...  
  
To Boldly Go Where No One Has Gone, Before.  
  
STAR TREK  
STARBASE 248  
  
Starring  
Bruce McGawan  
Kaori Nakajima  
Tao Xan Nu Wing  
Harry Kim  
Michael Dallas  
Doc  
  
Based upon STAR TREK created  
By Gene Roddenberry  
  
Created by  
Man of Trek Lore  
  
©2004 Paramount Pictures  
©2004 Man of Trek Lore**


	2. Act I

ACT I  
  
** _ "Standing in the Mist"_  
  
Written by  
Man of Trek Lore  
**  
**Station Log, Stardate 60205.4  
  
Commander Kaori Nakajima, Recording and Commanding. Captain McGawan has left for his scheduled appoointment with Governor Marcus Giavani on the Morias Four colony. Meanwhile, here on the station, the Captain has left me with a little... problem...  
**  
"Six cases, and not a case more."  
Nakajima nearly grimaced at the stout Ferengi, who had managed to cause so much trouble coming onto the station, that Lieutenant Tao Xan Nu Wing had to come with a small security detatchment, just to keep things in proper order. "I'm sorry, but eight cases was on the request form we filled out with your company," Nakajima said. "We even paid in full, in advance, for them."  
"My dear hu-mon female," the Ferengi said, "I need to be compensated for my part of the transfer, as well."  
"Didn't you hear what I just said? We paid IN FULL," Nakajima barked back. "How can you not understand me with big dumb looking ears like that?"  
"Hey!" the Ferengi said, taking that personally. "No need to insult me, Commander. I was just trying to make—"  
"Save it," Nakajima said. "We'll take the six. But I will be filing an official protest with your employer."  
"So... no compensation?"  
Nakajima shook her head with an evil smerk. "NO compensation."  
The Ferengi sighed. "Okay, fine. If I don't get compensated, then you don't get ANY cases."  
"Why you little-!"  
Wing stepped between Nakajima and the Ferengi, before Nakajima could put her hands around his neck. "Now is not the time." To the Ferengi, Wing said: "How much compensation are you seeking?"  
"Hmm, let me think..." It didn't take a while. "Ah! One indsutrial replicator aughdda do it."  
"NOW who's being unreasonable?" Wing wondered aloud. "How about a counter offer. All eight cases for, let's say... twelve strips of gold- pressed latinum?"  
"Done," the Ferengi said. "You can have the money transferred directly to my personal account on Ferenganar. If you'll just press your thumb print here..."  
"Sorry buddy," Wing said. "Cash only. But only AFTER the supplies are aboard, IN FULL, no screwing around."  
"Okay, okay, fine! You can come get them, they're in my cargo hold," the Ferengi said. "But I want your word that you will pay me my latanum."  
"Yeah yeah," Nakajima said.  
The Ferengi folded his hands. "It was a pleasure to do business with you." And with that, he scampered off.  
Once he disappeared, Nakajima leaned over to Wing. "You really know how to set someone up for disappointement."  
"Eh?"  
"I mean," Nakajima cleared, "you promised him a lot of money... that you don't have. I hope he realizes you don't intend to pay him."  
Wing, confused, turned to Nakajima. "What are you talking about? I have every intention of paying him, once the supplies are aboard."  
"You're... not joking?"  
"I have no sense of humor, remember?"  
"And I thought I was supposed to be the dry one around here."  
"You wish," Wing said. "Now, can I get the Commander's help to inspect the cargo?"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," Nakajima said.  
  
Soon after McGawan set the Runabout Ohio down on the rooftop of the Starfleet Morias Four Operations Center, in New Hope City, McGawan met with Governor Marcus Giavani in the main lobby. Giavani was a short, stout, and fat man, dressed in a black coat, which was over a white turtleneck sweater, and black pants. Neat and official... for a mafia don.  
"Ey!" Giavani said in almost a shout. "Nice to finally meetchya. Governa' Marcucio Giavani. But my friends call me 'Marcus.'"  
The men shook hands. "Captain Bruce McGawan. I have no friends."  
"What? I ain't eva' heardda succha thing. Butchya got one now. The tram station is just down da street," Giavani explained. "We can get to talkin' business once we get to the ranch."  
"Sounds fine to me," McGawan said. "Can you give me just one moment though?"  
"Sure, no problem," Giavani said with a smile. "I'll be waitin' right here."  
McGawan nodded, and quickly walked to the reception desk. He handed the receptionist, a Starfleet human female junior officer, with North American blond hair, an iscolinear chip. She inserted it, and accessed it quickly. "Is there anything extra you need before your departure, Captain?"  
McGawan shook his head. "No. But if you gotta phaser, I could certainly use one."  
"Why, Sir?"  
McGawan eyeballed behind him. "Because I may need to shoot myself. I think I just walked into 'The Godfather, Part Two'."  
The receptionist smerked. "He's a unique character, Sir. But, he's a good guy. You'll be okay, Captain. I promise." The data transfers were complete. She handed the chip back to McGawan. "Present this to me, or to the receptionist, when you depart, and we'll have your ship ready to go."  
McGawan nodded. "Thank you, Crewman."  
With that, McGawan rejoined Giavani, and left the operations center.  
The tram station was an elevated rail station, with a high-speed maglev train rail that extended into the mountains beyond the city. Within moments, a slow-moving four-car tram stopped at the station, which Giavani and McGawan boarded.  
After taking seats, the tram quickly left the city, and within moments, was in the tunnels in the mountains. It didn't take long before the tram quickly screamed into an open area, which offered a spectacular view of a cape, and a setting sun.  
If McGawan was into taking pictures, this would have been a good time to ask someone else to do it for him.  
"This planet is remarkable," McGawan did manage to pull out of his ass, however. "It's amazing how far colony worlds can go in just a few centuries."  
"This rail line connects twelve cities all over this continent," Giavani explained. "This train came out of the New Hope Terminal, which you can transfer to what we call the Maganum Line. That line connects to the southernmost continent, and continues to Oceanus Port, where you can go to the other continents on the planet. The system is really quite astonishingly efficient."  
"I'd love to take a trip on the Maganum Line someday," McGawan said. "I've always had a thing for trains."  
"You won't be disappointed here," Giavani promised. "That is certain."  
"So, where are we going?"  
"Lekenstown," Giavani said. "It's a small community, just about an hour out of New Hope City."  
"You don't stay in the Governor's Mansion?"  
Giavani shook his head. "There is no mansion," he explained. "Governors live in their home towns, and come to work every week, just like everyone else. I just get more media attention than the average person."  
The conversation was quite dull, even for McGawan's taste. He didn't record it in his mind, as the tram, finally, came to a slow stop inside what looked to be a major station. "This station is Lekenstown," the computer announced. "For the Hordon, Rodney, and Nakashyura Lines, please change trains here at Lekenstown."  
Lekenstown was a small town indeed, nestled in a valley on a meadow plain. There were some small roads, lots of houses, and some small shops around the station. A black hovercar met McGawan and Giavani outside of the station.  
The drive to the Giavani house was about ten minutes. The drive took them through a pretty, and green, wooded area, long a road, on the foothill of a mountain. The road curved again, and came back down the foothill, and came upto a smaller section of town, which had a single shop and a few houses.  
The Giavani house was good-sized brown and green home, with a grey roof. The house, an old American-style home on the outside, was situated behind some trees, along a long driveway. The driver stopped right in front of the front door, and let Giavani and McGawan out.  
Three women met the two men. One was about as hold as Giavani, himself, but more slender and outstanding. Being about sixty-some-odd years old, it seemed that the woman aged more gracefully than Giavani did. Both Giavani and the woman kissed in greeting.  
The other two women were a lot younger. One, with flowing brown hair down to her shoulders, wearing a red turtleneck sleeveless shirt and black pants, looked to be about five or ten years younger than McGawan. The other girl was about twenty or so.  
"Ah," Giavani said, "girls, this is Captain Bruce McGawan, the new commanda of the starbase. Bruce, these are my daughters Jennifer," indicating the older daughter, "and Maria," indicating the younger daughter. And, indicating the older woman, "And last, but certainly not least, this is Bethany, my wife."  
McGawan nodded only. However, Jennifer stepped down and extended her hand to McGawan. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said with a smile.  
Reluctantly, McGawan shook the woman's hand. Jennifer Giavani's grip was tight, almost manly. McGawan was a bit impressed. "Yeah... a pleasure..."  
Breaking up the moment, Marcus cleared his throat. "Now that everyone knows everyone, let's eat. I'm sta-vin' hea'."  
  
Meanwhile, Nakajima found herself in the midst of a departemental crisis. She sat in her office, reading a padd, which explained a small mechanical function, that started on the Gulfstream, and made its way into level five's power grid.  
Still no one has been able to figure out what the hell is wrong on Level Five, and it was getting Nakajima very frustrated!  
Just as her headache began to grow, a call chime sounded. She put the padd down, and took a deep breath, attempting to control the emotional craving to lash out and kill whoever was behind the door. "Come," she finally said.  
The door opened to reveal Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim. He brought in a new padd.  
To that, Nakajima said: "Oh great. Just what I need now... a new problem."  
"Actually," Kim said, presenting the padd, "it may make your day a little bit easier, Sir. I may have found the problem on level five."  
Nakajima read the padd over. "You're kidding?" she said, still reading it. "We have... cockroaches?"  
"Apparently, a small overload in the EPS grid, some five months ago, caused the South African cockroach containment case, in the bioresearch lab, to break, unleasing the whorde into the power grid," Kim summarized. "The bad news is," Kim continued, "it's going to take at least a full week to get rid of them all, and then begin to repair the damage the cockroaches did to the power grid."  
"How did the malfunction on the Gulfstream interupt power on level five?" Nakajima wondered.  
"The power grid on that level is so badly damaged, that any thing connected to the station's power system, once something happens to it, will kill the power on level five," Kim explained. "There IS a slight chance that the cockroaches could spread to other sections of the station, but for right now, there is still ample room on level five for them to breed. We can start as soon as you approve the plan."  
"You want to exterminate the cockroaches?"  
Kim nodded. "That's the general idea. Even if contained, they will still mate and break free again."  
"Cut the snake's head off to kill the body?"  
"I hope," Kim said.  
"I have a better idea," Nakajima said. "Gather all of the cockroaches, and have Daimon Nark sent to my office once you're done. I think a certain Ferengi might want to buy a case of Romulan Ale from us."  
"You can't be serious, Sir?"  
"I am," Nakajima said. "It's much better a solution than outright killing living creatures... even if they are outright nasty."  
Kim nodded. "Understood, Commander. I can have teams get started right away."  
"Do it," Nakajima said. "And Mister Kim? Good work."  
"Thank you, Commander."  
As Kim left, Nakajima desired to make a note. "Computer, begin recording."  
  
**Commander Nakajima, Personal Log. Supplemental. It's hard to believe that a breed of insect, one that has been on Earth far earlier than man, has been able to be a pest to us, and follow us into space. Cockroaches? That's downright gross!**  
  
END OF ACT I 


	3. Act II

ACT II  
  
Morias Four  
  
The dinner was plentiful. Chicken al-freido with chicken marsala on the side, and a huge salad. Plus, plenty of seconds, and white wine, vintage that was imported from Italy some 50 years or so ago. As Bethany was cleaning up the table, and Maria scampered off to her room, McGawan, Marcus, and Jennifer found themselves talking amongst themselves. Jennifer, also, found herself moving closer and closer, ever so slowly, to McGawan... and yes, McGawan noticed it too.  
"I know nuttin' about dees 'Negaroni' or whoeva they are," Giavani said. "My world isn't on the trade route, so I don't really give a damn about 'dem etha'."  
"What they did to Prime Minister Soliel's son was downright disgusting," Jennifer said. "It's a shame that the Elani pulled out of the Federation because of it."  
"I have only myself to blame," McGawan said.  
"Bullshi'chya do," Giavani said. "If I were you, I'd take all ships into dat damned Pastaroni space and make meatballs outta dem. And then BAM! You got dinna for two!"  
"Daddy, do you think of anything else besides food?" Jennifer wondered. And with good reason, too, as the potbelly was sticking out pretty well from the old man.  
"Honey, one of da things you gunna learn about bein' Italian is that ey, food and sex – you can't get a betta life dan dis!"  
"I think Maria disagrees with you," Jennifer said. "You do realize what test she's taking, right?"  
"I was da one who insisted that Maria go into Starfleet," Giavani said. "Don't argue with me, young lady."  
McGawan yawned, loudly, to interupt everything. "Well, I think I'd better be heading back to the station, now. Thank you for your hospitality—"  
"Nu-uh, where daya think yer goin?" Giavani stopped. "It's almost time for dessert! Bethany makes a wonderful chocolate cream pie."  
"I have a better idea," Jennifer said, standing up. "Why don't we host the Captain for the night. Besides, it's late already. The trains to New Hope have stopped running." Clearly lying. "I can set up the guest room for the Captain."  
Giavani smiled broadly. "That's a wonderful idea! And you can have breakfast with us in da mornin! Wadda ya say, eh?"  
  
McGawan nodded. "Thank you, Governor."  
"Marcus! I told you to call me Marcus. We're friends, rememba?"  
McGawan smiled and nodded a little. "Yeah... okay, Marcus. Whatever you say. Thank you."  
"No problem!"  
  
A few hours later, as the night continued on, McGawan set up a comm system next to his bed, just in case. And right now, he was checking in with Nakajima on the station. "How's the repairs coming?"  
Nakajima shrugged. "So so I guess. Commander Kim and his team are still busy trying to track down and beam out all of the cockroaches."  
"Who, in their right mind, would bring South African Cockroaches onto a Starfleet outpost like this? It's suicide!"  
"I think it was Lieutenant Anderson," Nakajima said. "He served aboard the station before you came. He was killed by a swarm of killer bees on Castella Six, during shoreleave. He was a damned good exobiologist though."  
"Yeah, so sad," pure sarcasm. "So, what's the scoop? Anything?"  
"Nothing," Nakajima said. "The Negarani haven't pulled any more tricks, kidnapings, or anything to indicate that they are unhappy again. So far, it's been pretty quiet from them."  
"Nevertheless, keep an eye out on them. I have a feeling this peace won't last for long," McGawan surmised.  
Nakajima nodded. "I agree. Have a good night, Captain."  
"The funny thing is, I'm wide awake. What's the station time, anyway?"  
"Lunch."  
"Figures. If the trains were running, I'd go get my runabout and come back."  
"So you found out about the early shut down times too?"  
"It sucks." There was a knock at the door. "I'll contact you later."  
"Good night, Captain."  
McGawan shut the computer down, and openned the door. Jennifer, who had changed into a pink, thin, silk robe, smiled as he openned the door. "Is this a bad time?"  
McGawan just shook his head as he invited Jennifer in. Naturally, he closed the door. Jennifer, surprisingly, locked it behind herself. "So," McGawan said, "I take it this isn't a normal house call."  
Jennifer shook her head. "Not at all. Why are you still in your uniform?"  
"I just woke up six hours ago. It's lunch time for me right now."  
"Hungry?"  
"Yes," McGawan said, staring down the slender body of his beautiful guest. "But not for food."  
"Oh? What would you like then?" Jennifer touched her own breasts with her fingertips.  
"Sugar."  
"I got plenty of that," Jennifer said, disrobing herself.  
The rest became history.  
A few hours later, McGawan openned his eyes, as he woke up to Jennifer caressing his muscular bare chest. She was wide awake, too. "Good morning."  
The sun was shining through the windows.  
McGawan rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"  
"0745," Jennifer said. "Did you sleep well?"  
McGawan yawned. "I didn't think I was so tired."  
"After an hour and a half worth of working out like that, I was tired too," Jennifer said, kissing McGawan. She caressed his entire topside, including the toolbox. "Still got some energy left?"  
"Always do," McGawan said. Just as he caressed her topside in response, a comm signal sounded. However, it wasn't a Starfleet comm signal. It was a standard personal communicator for civilians.  
Interupted, and frustrated by such, Jennifer turned over, and picked up her communicator. "Yes?... Oh?... You're kidding me?...Damn you! I'll be right in."  
"Problem?"  
Jennifer closed the communicator. "There's been a slight security breach at Daddy's office. Care to join me?"  
"Why not?"  
  
The governing office was infested with police guards, and Starfleet Security. When Jennifer came in, the police checked for ID and let her through. When McGawan came in, a small platoon of five Starfleet Security guards offered him, and Jennifer, an escort through the building.  
When they got to Giavani's office, the office was trashed. Everything, the papers, the files, was all over the floor. If the situation were different, Jennifer would have thought Giavani had a temper tantrum. However, Giavani wasn't too far from it. "I can't believe this shit!"  
"What happened?" McGawan wondered.  
"Someone broke into my files! They broke in and took the updated security protocol files!" Giavani was furious.  
A Starfleet officer came rushing in, delivering a padd to McGawan. "Sir, we performed a data trace on the Governor's computer. The hackers were using an old style of Starfleet protocol. They also used a Protocol C dispersal pattern to cover their tracks."  
"Great, just great," McGawan said. "Now we'll never figure out who did it. Transmit your findings to the base. And, along with that, have Lieutenant Commander Kim see if he can pull something out of his hindeside and come up with something brilliant... like a real trace."  
"Aye, Captain."  
"You!" McGawan called to another security guard. "Who's in charge of your detatchement?"  
"Lieutenant Wilcox, Sir," the guard said.  
"Have Wilcox post a guard on the building," McGawan said. "No non- authorized people come in or out."  
"Aye, Sir."  
"Do you think that'll be enough?" Jennifer wondered.  
"Of course not. But it will detur whoever is screwing with us," McGawan said. "At least, that's what I hope."  
  
"Anything?"  
Kim shook his head. "I got nothing. Even if they weren't using Starfleet protocols, a Pattern C dispersal is really hard to crack. I remember using Pattern B on Voyager and Enterprise, because C is too complicated. I know Lieutenant Commander Data used to use B also. I've never seen anything like this." Suddenly, a light came on in Kim's head. "Commander, request permission to make a long distance call."  
"Got an idea?" Nakajima wondered.  
Kim nodded. "I think so."  
"Make some magic happen, Commander."  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
_ "You must master the Dragon."  
A bald, younger Tao Xan Nu Wing sat in his temple, cross-legged, staring into the eyes of Master Wu, who was on the other side of the temple training room. The words from Master Wu were very contradictory to what he was taught since childhood. "Master... The way to total inner control is the tapping the flow of Chi. How should I abandon my ways?"  
"There is a saying," Master Wu said. "'When two rivers flow into one, it creates one stronger river.' The words of a Vulcan Master from a thousand years ago."  
Wing had a problem. Why, he thought was I seeing an image of this? "What reason do I have to do something like that, Master?"  
"Prepare," Wu said. "Prepare yourself for what is to come. It is not a time of good fortune. You must be ready..."  
_  
"Nakajima to Wing. Report to the Command Center, Immediately."  
Wing's eyes flew open with a vengence. So much so that they hurt when they finally fully openned. With a quickness, Wing hit his communicator, which sat on his table. "On my way, Commander."  
  
McGawan and Jennifer came back to the city hall, after a long lunch together. Jennifer found herself holding McGawan's hand, as they entered into the lobby. They found a quiet nook, and kissed eachother passionately. As much as he hated to be all mushy, this woman was freakin HOT! He reached up her shirt, just as she reached down to grab his junk.  
McGawan pushed Jennifer into a utility closet, and closed the door. Just as he was about to outright rip Jennifer's shirt off, there was an unfortunate knock at the door. It was ignored. However, when the caller knocked again, it was louder. And it did manage to interupt them.  
Frustrated, Jennifer secured her shirt, and licked the sudden wetness from her fingertips. McGawan fastened his uniform pants, and straightened his uniform tunic. Within that moment, he openned the door.  
A pretty, young secretary, looking all shy, kept her eyes down as she addressed McGwan. "I-I-I'm sorry t-t-to interupt-t-t you," she said, very uncomfortable. "Th-th-th-the G-g-g-governor is-is-is ask-k-king for the C- c-c-captain."  
McGawan patted the short girl on the head, as Jennifer followed him out. Together, they hit the elevator, and went into the cooridor.  
When McGawan and Jennifer got into the office, Giavani smiled broadly. "Ey! Buddy! How ya doin? Enjoyin yerself?"  
McGawan nodded.  
"Honey, can ya leave me and da Captain alone for a minute?"  
"Sure, Daddy," Jennifer said. "I'll be right outside." As Jennifer smiled to McGawan, she left the office. After she closed the door, three Starfleet guards came to the office, and addressed Jennifer. "Yes?"  
"Is Captain McGawan busy?" one of the guards asked.  
Jennifer nodded. "He is. He's in a conference with the Governor."  
"I'm sorry, Madam Secretary," said the same guard, addressing the fact that Jennifer is the colony's Security Secretary. "We have an urgent message for the Captain."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The sound was strong. And quickly, Jennifer, along with the guards, ran into the office. There, on the floor by the desk, McGawan was holding the lump, dead body for Marcus Giavani.  
Immediately, Jennifer fell to the floor, in tears, crying "DADDY!!!"  
After a stunned moment of silence, McGawan turned to the guards. "Don't just stand there you idiots! Get the medics here! This man is dying!"  
At that moment, two medics came rushing in, one with a medkit, the other with a tricorder. They scanned the body, clearly confirming that which everyone already knew. He was dead. And there was a phaser mark on his chest.  
The medic scanned the phaser burn, and the tricorder, like a trained dog, lead the medic to the Captain's pocket. The medic signaled the security guard to come over, who had a hand on his phaser. "Sir," the guard addressed. "Please empty your pocket."  
McGawan looked at the guard, extreemely funny-like. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't bring anything. Security cleared me before, and I brought nothing. It's on the logs."  
"I'm sorry, Sir," the guard said, with a firm grip on his phaser. "I must insist you empty your pocket."  
Slowly, Jennifer stood, and turned to McGawan. "What's going on, Bruce?"  
"I don't know," McGawan said, clearly confused. "I didn't bring anything! Can you understand that?"  
The guard finally drew his phaser. "Captain, I will not ask you again. Please empty the contents of your pockets, or we will search you ourselves."  
Clearly dumbfounded, McGawan reached into his pocket. Suddenly, he realized, there was something in his pocket. But... it's impossible... he didn't bring anything, not even his Starfleet ID clearlance cards. Slowly, he drew out what was in his pocket...  
...a small palm-sized phaser.  
The guard openned his palm, and McGawan clearly gave it to him. "I swear I have no idea how this got here."  
The medic showed McGawan the med scans. The medic pointed to some particles around the snapshot the tricorder took of Giavani's wound. "These particles are adeon particles. Their signatures match the phaser emitter on your weapon."  
"THAT is NOT MY weapon," McGawan said, pointing to the weapon.  
"Captain Bruce McGawan," the guard officially announced. "I'm sorry to do this, Sir. However, under Article 184 of Starfleet Interstellar Law, you are hereby requested, and required, to surrender yourself for arrest. I am compelled to take you into custody on the charge of assassinating an individual in a ruling position." From then on, the guard read McGawan his rights.  
Jennifer was equally confused. After the guard put the cuffs on McGawan, she went to the guard. "Tell me one thing. How can the logs show that the captain brought in NOTHING, and how can you charge him with this murder? He's been with ME the WHOLE time!"  
Another guard handed Jennifer the security logs. "I'm sorry, Madam Secretary. The security logs registered an authorized phaser being brought into the premesis. The phaser is registered to Captain McGawan."  
"Impossible! I was right next to him when he emptied his pockets!" Jennifer defended.  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am," the guard said. "The computers don't lie. If you wish, you may testify that fact on his behalf when he goes before the magistrates for formal court martial proceidings."  
"Bullshit!"  
"Jenny!" McGawan interupted. "Don'r worry about it. Call Commander Nakajima on the Starbase. Tell her to bring Wing and Kim over here and start an investigation."  
Jennifer nodded. "You got it, Baby."  
"Also," McGawan said to the guard. "I also request a full medical examination to be done on myself, as part of my due process rights given to me under Starfleet Prisoner Code Twelve, section Forty-eight."  
The guard nodded. "I will process your request. In the meantime, you know what must happen next."  
McGawan nodded. "I know."  
"And, before I begin the process," the guard said, "you do understand that the findings of the requested medical examination, if found to not be in your favor, can and will be used against you in a formal hearing and trail."  
"I wouldn't have requested it otherwise," McGawan said.  
The guard nodded. "I will process your request with the head of security. This way, Sir."  
Having no choice, McGawan and Jennifer went their separate ways. Jennifer rushed back to her office, as quickly as she could, so she could comply with McGawan's request. Also, with their help, they can help get to the bottom of what really happened in the office.

END OF ACT II


	4. Act III

ACT III  
  
**Station Log, Stardate 60211.7.  
  
It's been one week since our investigation into the murder of Governor Giavani. So far, we've been going around in circles, hitting one dead end after another. There are just too many holes. Unfortunately, there IS enough evidence to warrant a trial against the Captain...  
**  
"Congratulations, Madam Governor," Nakajima said, greeting Jennifer in the security office at the Starfleet Building in New Hope City.  
"I know you're doing everything you can to spring Bruce," Jennifer said. "Unfortunately, after the council voted me in as Governor, I'm stick in a bad position against Bruce. I don't want it."  
"You must do your job to the best of your ability," Nakajima said. "And we must do ours. It is the only logical thing to do." Surprisingly, she was keeping totally Vulcan-esq about the whole thing. It seemed easier to do, and made working that much more easier to focus on.  
"I don't know, Commander," Jennifer said. "My job is to bring my Daddy's killer to justice. I know, with all my heart, Bruce didn't do it."  
"Even if the evidence supports otherwise?" Nakajima was very cool and unfeeling about it. Quietly, Nakajima brought Jennifer to a quiet nook, on the other side of some consoles, and sat down with her. "I know how you feel, Madam Governor. Believe me, I do. However, the evidence is strong against the Captain. Logically, you must proceide with inquiries and preliminary hearings against him."  
"I CAN'T!" Jennifer said. "I LOVE him. I love Bruce. Over the last week, all we did was talk and talk and talk, even if through a force field. I REALLY got to know him. And I fell in love with him. I can't just turn my back against him like that! I just CAN'T!"  
"Governor, you MUST," Nakajima said. She surprised herself, amazed at how unfeeling she was at this point. "It is logical that we both must do our jobs to the best of our abilities."  
"How can you say that so easily?" Jennifer wondered. "You're half HUMAN, for God's sake! How can you be so cold?"  
"Because, I am also part Vulcan," Nakajima said. "And I do not find it logical, at this time, to assume that the Captain is innocent. So far, the evidence supports his guilt."  
"I'm counting on the medical examination," Jennifer said. "In the meantime, I'm required to preside over the preliminary hearings, including making a decision if I try the Captain here, or extradite him to Starfleet. And I have to make that decision TOMORROW. I'm not ready."  
"You must be," Nakajima said. She sighed. With that sigh, Nakajima relaxed. And suddenly, her emotions began to flood. Her eyes lightened up. She seemed more somber, and Jennifer realized it. Finally, Nakajima finally said: "I am counting on the Captain's innocence, too. And, Jennifer, I DO feel for you. I really do. When this is over, I will tell you my story. But for now, let's just see what happens."  
Somehow, hearing that made Jennifer feel a little bit better. She doesn't know WHY, she just did feel better. "I haven't even had time to mourn Daddy. I guess the strain is just too much to bare."  
Wing, reluctantly, interupted, handing Nakajima a padd. "Final sensor readings, coming from the Governor's office, show an adeon discharge from inside. The sensor logs are a little bit jumbled up, as we have found evidence of tampering."  
"By whom?" Nakajima wondered.  
"We don't know," Wing said. "After what we learned last week, after we broke the Pattern C dispersal hack, everything seems to be fitting into place. I also picked up a recorded transporter reading going into the Governor's office from the same source."  
"Lieutenant Wing?" Jennifer wondered. "Bruce hasn't picked a defense council yet."  
"Don't worry, Madam Governor," Wing said. "I have already volunteered."  
Jennifer smiled. "I have a feeling that Bruce will be fine."  
Wing lifted an eyebrow. "We'll see about that, Madam Governor. If you'll excuse me, me and Commander Kim are working on analyzing the tampering."  
  
The next day, bright and early, McGawan found himself sitting next to Wing. All Starfleet personell were in their dress uniforms.  
The court room resembled and old 20th and 21st century court room, complete with judge's podeum, witness stand, recorders, jury box, tables for defense and prosecution, and a court audience section. Two flags were posted on either side of the bench. One was a flag for the colony. The other was a Federation flag.  
As a bailf, a Starfleet Security on-duty officer, not in dress uniform, emerged from the chambers. "All rise!" he called. As all rose, he announced: "This hearing is now in session. The Honorable Jennifer Giavani, Governor, presiding."  
With all her grace and beauty hidden underneath a black judge's robe, Jennifer Giavani emerged, with a padd. She set the padd on the podium, and sat, activating the padd. "Please be seated." After all sat, Jennifer accessed her padd. "Let the record show that these proceidings began at 0905 hours, on this date, 2383 February 10. On Starfleet Calendar, these proceidings took place on Stardate 60211 by the Standard Federation Interstellar Calendar of Stardates."  
The bailf noted it on a padd of his own.  
Jennifer continued. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Good Morning. This is the preliminary hearing, involving Case number 011 dash 4188, in the matter of the United Federation of Planets verses Captain Bruce McGawan, under violation of Interstellar Law Code 184. Let the record show that the defendant has been informed of the charge against him, and does understand these charges."  
The bailf noted it.  
Wing and McGawan rose. They have both been to enough of these hearings to know when to stand. Jennifer addressed the council. "This court recognizes Lieutenant Tao Xan Nu Wing, currently posted to Starbase 248, as legal council for the Defendant."  
Wing nodded. "Yes, Your Honor."  
"At this time, does the defense wish to state a plea?"  
"Yes, Your Honor," Wing said. After nodded to McGawan, he turned to Jennifer. "Your Honor, Captain Bruce McGawan, having understood the charges against him, requests that the plea of 'not guilty' be placed into the official record."  
"Noted," Jennifer said. "Let the record show that the defense enters a plea of 'not guilty' on behalf of the defendant." After it was so, Jennifer moved to the prosecution. The prosecutor had not arrived. However, Nakajima, being escorted by Starfleet security guards, and in dress uniform, enters into the court room. Jennifer notes this in the record by saying, "The court recognizes Commander Kaori Nakajima, currently assigned to Starbase 248, appointed by Starfleet Command, as prosecution attourney representing the United Federation of Planets."  
That stunned everyone in the court room. However, Jennifer knew about it. Though, seeing it in action, really did surprise her a little. Nakajima set her padd down on the table, and addressed the court. "Your Honor, I have just come from the security departement, collecting my final evidence for this case."  
  
Kim scratched his head as he ran the analysis on his console. He put the security log through one more final loop. The result, was well... promising, in the Captain's favor, to say the least...  
  
"The evidence against Captain McGawan is incredible," Nakajima claimed. "First, I submit into evidence, exibit A, the findings from Starbase 248's primary analysis of the initial hack of the government computers. It shows that the hack originated from the Runabout Ohio, just before the runabout entered into the Morias Four atmosphere."  
Jennifer received the evidence. "Please continue."  
"Next," Nakajima said, in her very Vulcan way, "I submit exibit B, the requested medical examination done on Captain McGawan. The results show an increased level of neural activity in the medula ablengatta, which regulates primative urgings. The exam found that this section of the defendant's brain is known to over react during unpredictable periods."  
"Objection," Wing said, daring to object to his CO. "The Prosecutor is not a medical expert, nor did she perform the examination on my client."  
"Sustained," Jennifer said. "Commander, please refrain from going into such detail about the evidence you are presenting." Man, that felt good to Jennifer. Perhaps it was a ray of hope...?  
Nakajima nodded. "Sorry, Your Honor."  
  
Kim found his way onto the streets, from the security building. City Hall was a ways walk. He would rather take a hovertaxi, but this couldn't wait for him to hail one. By the time one could come down the busy main street, which was already crowded with heavy hovercar traffic, he would be half way to the city hall by then.  
He turned a corner – a short cut – into an alley way. That was when he felt something on the back of his head. Kim blacked out for a moment...  
  
Nakajima graced the court room, offering every bit piece of evidence she could against McGawan. McGawan's heart began to sink further and further, as even Jennifer may be convinced of his crime.  
McGawan was a fool for falling in love with this girl.  
"Your honor," Nakajima said, "as you have collected, I move for a trial hearing to commence against Captain McGawan."  
Jennifer felt a lump in her throat, and gulped. She placed her hand gently on the padd, which had the data that was downloaded from Nakajima's padd within it, and prepared herself. "This court is in recess for one hour's time. May I please see the council and the defense in my chambers?"  
  
Kim openned his eyes slowly. He found himself looking up at three masked men, staring down at him. One of them had a knife to Kim's neck. Another had a red mask, with gold trim, on it. "Lieutenant Commander Harold Kim," the red man said.  
Kim couldn't gulp. He'd be beheaded if he moved. He said nothing.  
"You are about to interfere in something that is beyond your scope of preception," the red man continued. "We cannot allow you to intervene. Long live the Negarani!"  
The others chanted the same...

END OF ACT III


	5. Act IV

ACT IV  
  
Court Chambers of City Hall  
  
"I can't believe this!" McGawan said. "You are going to push a trial on ME?"  
"What else CAN I do?" Jennifer said, turned to McGawan in anger. "I want to believe you, but quite honestly, after what Commander Nakajima has presented, I just CAN'T believe you!"  
"I did NOT kill your father!" McGawan said. "You can put me through the probability test in the security station if you want. I did NOT kill your father at all!"  
"I've got a statement from the receptionist on duty the day you came here," Jennifer said. "She said you ASKED her for a phaser."  
"I said I wanted to shoot MYSELF—"  
"Save it," Jennifer said. "I don't have the energy, or the patience, to argue with you, Bruce. I can't believe I fell in LOVE with YOU!"  
"Goddammit, Jenny, PLEASE—"  
"Don't you DARE call me that! You just LOST the privilage to call me that," Jennifer said. She began to weap as she set into her chair behind the big oak desk. "I put my heart in YOU," Jennifer sobbed. "How could I have ever fallen in love with you? You... fu—"  
"Madam Governor," Wing interupted, "I think it's safe to say that the Captain maintains his innocense. A court martial is in order."  
McGawan agreed. "I agree. I will PROVE to you that I AM the man you fell in love with, Baby. Please, give me a chance—"  
"You shut your goddamned, dirty, lying mouth, you murdering bastard!" Jennifer suddenly shot. "I'm going to give you your court martial. Then, I'm going to order Admirals Paris, Janeway, and Captain Picard to this sector. And I'm going to testify against you, and watch you BURN for what you did, you sonuvabitch."  
"Dispite the evidence," Nakajima reminded Jennifer, "it is still illogical to assume that the Captain didn't, in fact, murder your father. A general court martial is in order."  
"Wait!" McGawan said. "Commander, come here."  
"Sir?"  
"DO IT!"  
Nakajima slowly came over. Suddenly, McGawan grabbed Nakajima's right hand. He put her hand on the side of his face. "Katra points," McGawan said.  
"Sir?" Wing began...  
"My Katra points, Commander! Where are they?"  
Nakajima began to shake a little.  
"What the hell are you trying to prove to me?" Jennifer wondered. "What is this all about?"  
"The Captain attempting to get Commander Nakajima to mind meld with him," Wing said. "To get his real memories and enter them into evidence."  
"I can't allow you to-"  
"Under Starfleet Articles of Due Process, during preliminary proceidings, this is allowable," Wing said. "But... Captain?"  
Slowly, Nakajima found McGawan's Katra points. "I... I..." Nakajima began to slowly say.  
"Bruce," Wing said, putting a hand on the Captain's shoulder. "She can't. She's not skilled enough."  
"Bullshit I'm not!"  
"You don't have the FOCUS for a mind meld," Wing said. "I've studied the technique. You need to FOCUS your emotions AWAY. You are too afraid and surprised. You are unprepared. You can't complete a successful mind meld!"  
"You watch," Nakajima said. "I'm going to prove you wrong. You are a human. What would you know?"  
"You're ONLY HALF Vulcan," Wing reminded, forcefully. "You have to prepare your mind! You need to take EXTRA TIME to mentally prepare yourself. You're too emotional. The link you make with the captain could KILL HIM!"  
"It WILL NOT KILL HIM!" Nakajima insisted. "I WILL be successful. The fact that I am SURE of it will prove it."  
"You are angry, hurt, upset, afraid, unsure," Wing said.  
"Yeah. So?"  
"They are EMOTIONS!" Wing pleaded. "They WILL get in the way of the link. You CAN'T do it. Your honor, PLEASE stop this."  
"Due process says—"  
"She is going to KILL my client BEFORE he can stand trial!"  
"I WON'T KILL HIM! Damn you, Tao," Nakajima said. "Trust me."  
"Call Commander Tuvok at Starfleet," Wing said. "The head of Starfleet Security can find a Vulcan to mind meld with the Captain who is qualified to do so."  
"Commander," Jennifer said, "Wing's right. You're upset. Just like me. As angry as we both are, dispite that you are Vulcan, you are half human too. You can't do it."  
Nakajima's fury was intensifying. So was her desire to prove everyone wrong. "But I CAN do it, Tao."  
"Kaori," Wing said, slowly rising. "The mental storm in your mind, once you link with the Captain, WILL kill him. You may be half human, and have human emotions, but you are half Vulcan as well. The Vulcan half INTENSIFIES those emotions two-THOUSAND fold. As soon as you link with the Captain, his neural pathways will degrade and overload, instantly killing him. Let Jennifer talk to Commander Tuvok. If necessary, she'll ask Tuvok to come here and do it himself. Please, Kaori. Don't do it."  
  
Kim squeezed his eyes closed. He was ready. He felt the blade slowly press against his neck. He could feel the sting of the rusty d'artagh knife. Kim knew his time was over...  
But nothing happened. Except, that the pressure, and the pain... it went away.  
Men began to scream. He heard the sound of phaser fire, the familiar whine of Starfleet phasers. Then, transporter beams.  
"Are you alright, Lieutenant Commander?"  
Kim didn't know if he was dead, and this is what he WANTED to hear? Or if he was REALLY alive?  
Kim, being a scientist, decided to test the 'alive' theory, and openned his eyes. There, he saw a young, strapping beautiful woman, almost angelic-like, in a Starfleet security uniform, extending a hand towards him. Her hair was tied back in a bun, and she holstered her phaser with her other arm.  
Kim took her hand, and she helped him to his feeet. "Thank you," he said, taking a look at the woman's neck. "Lieutenant...?"  
"Lieutenant Roni Wilcox, head of Starfleet Security on the colony," Wilcox introduced. "A few people saw your snatching, and called us. We beamed in right away."  
"Thank God for crowded streets," Kim said. "I have to get to City Hall. Care to escort?"  
"With pleasure, Sir."  
  
"Kaori?" Wing said, quietly, behind Nakajima. "Are you SURE you can do it?"  
Nakajima closed her eyes, and breathed heavily a few times. She forced her Vulcan half to come, to take control. Wing was right, though. The storm in her mind was REALLY strong. She did doubt that she could control it all. But, if it would clear the Captain, whose trust he earned with her over the last incident with the Negarani, she wanted to help the Captain prove his innocence. That, and she admired his determination to maintain innocence, even when the odds were clearly AGAINST him.  
Finally, she nodded. "I'm sure, Sensei."  
Wing nodded. "Okay. Close your eyes."  
Nakajima did so.  
"What do you see?"  
Nakajima sighed heavily, as she went into a trance. "The storm."  
"They are your emotions?" A nod was the response to him. "Now," he said, "see that storm. See its fury. See its power. Next, I want you to focus. Focus on what it's like to see a storm break apart, and the sun to shine through. Let the peace be that which breaks the storm."  
Nakajima breathed deeply...  
  
_ Nakajima stood on the precipice, overlooking the valley of flames. The river of lava and flowing fire raged on, as the storm blasted over head. A loud clap of thunder deafened Nakajima, as she tried to focus on wanting calm...  
_  
"It's too hard," Nakajima said. "The raging river below..."  
"Of Fire?"  
Nakajima nodded.  
Wing sighed heavily. "Dammit. It's not going to work..."  
"It WILL work," Nakajima whispered loudly. She took another deep breath. "I just need to stop the river's flow."  
  
_Nakajima saw the rain fall from the storm. A rainfall so heavy, so much of a burden, that as it hit her, she fell to the ground. The rain hurt, as it impacted on her body. Each drop felt like a stab of a knife, happening over and over and over again...  
  
_ "It hurts!" Nakajima called out.  
Wing put a hand on Nakajima's shoulder. "Kaori—"  
"I can DO IT!" She insisted. "I just need... oh, God, it hurts!"  
Wing squeezed. "It's time."  
Nakajima openned her eyes, slowly. A single tear ran down her face, as the pain subsided. She slowly took a deep breath, and turned to Wing. "What happened?"  
"The emotional storm," Wing said. "You can't multitask."  
"How can you do it so easily?"  
Wing shook his head. "I can't. Even if I could, it would be too much for me. Master Wu tought me that 'one's greatest enemy is an inner violent beast known as Self.' Once you know how to handle yourself, you can go on from there."  
"'The way to inner peace is through Chi'," Nakajima remembered. She sighed heavily, and sat back in her chair. "I'm sorry, Captain. I can't do it."  
Jennifer nodded, clearly coming back to reality after seeing the excitement play out in front of her. She, angrily, looked to McGawan. "You coward."  
"Excuse me?" Wing inquired.  
"You KNEW the consequences," Jennifer ruled. "You KNEW that she could kill you in a mind meld. And you tried to take the easy way out, to cover up your dirty truth. So you could die an innocent man in my eyes."  
"No," McGawan insisted. "That's not it at all—"  
"Shut the hell up," Jennifer said, holding up a hand. "I've had enough of you, you fu—"  
"Governor," Wing said, holding a hand of his own up. "Nothing will be solved by this."  
"You're right. It won't," Jennifer said. She shook her head. "I am going to make a ruling. You're going to stand trial for the murder of my father. God help you, you psychotic prick."  
  
On time, all returned. As Jennifer sat down, everyone else did so also. She asked the bailf to begin the record, and the last part of the hearings began.  
"After much deliberation, and after the incredible wasting of my time in chambers," Jennifer openned, clearly making a personal stab at McGawan. "I hearby rule that a General Court Martial proceiding, against the defendant, Captain... Bruce McGawan, will commence in one week's time. The proceidings will be presided over by Admiral Kathryn Janeway and Owen Paris, of Starfleet Command. And, Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise. If found guilty, the maximum punishment is life imprisonment. The defendant IS aware of the information, is he not?"  
McGawan gulped, sadly, and nodded. "I am."  
"Very well. This court is dismissed. In the meantime, Captain McGawan is hereby confined to the colony detention center until trial time." To end, Jennifer took her gavel.  
However, before it could come down, Harry Kim burst into the court room. It caught Jennifer's attention, as she stopped before she could slam the gavel. "Mister Kim. You are in contempt of court. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you in jail!"  
"Because, you have the wrong man!" Kim insisted. "Request permission to approach."  
"This should be interesting," Jennifer said. "Council, and Mister Kim, please approach."  
Nakajima, Kim, and Wing approached. Just as people were starting to leave, Jennifer slammed her gavel. "Order! This court is not OFFICIALLY dismissed until I have gavelled it dismissed."  
It was law.  
Everyone, who got up, headed BACK to their seats.  
After they mumbled amongst themselves, Jennifer signaled for McGawan to come to the bench. "My chambers," she said, post haste.  
Within the chambers, after Jennifer took her seat, she watched the Starfleet Officers work. "After I got beneath the tampering, I noticed something VERY interesting," Kim said. "The transporter reading was very real. It beamed a phaser into the Captain's pocket. The logs recorded the transport before the murder occurred. However, after running an analysis of the dispersal pattern of the residual particles associated with transporter activity, the time of beam-in and the logs do NOT match.  
"So, I did more research. The beam originated from within the city limits," Kim concluded. "And it wasn't from the Ohio. Neither was the hack."  
"So, this means that someone supplied the Captain with the phaser," Jennifer said. "Big deal."  
"The autopsy of Governor Giavani suggests that a device was beamed ONTO his chest, underneath his shirt," Kim continued. "The device disintegrated after introducing a lethal injection of a medicine designed to stop the Governor's heart. After the device disintegrated, it burned through the Governor's chest and shirt, leaving residual adeon particles. The particle emitters in the device were replicated based on an identical design of the phaser array. Thusly, when scanned, it made the phaser and the adeon particles match up."  
Kim's combadge went off. "Wilcox to Kim."  
"Kim here."  
"Commander, the operation is complete," Wilcox said. "We found the cell. However, there was no one here. They must've beamed to a warship in orbit."  
"Acknowledged," Kim said. "Have the starbase make a trace for any Negarani activity in orbit, and track down any ion traces. Send the Mukaihara after them."  
"Aye, Commander."  
Suddenly, Jennifer felt a pang of guilt lump in her chest. "I... I just passed an order for a court martial to go through."  
"Let it go," McGawan said. "It will open Starfleet's eyes a lot more to the situation here. We could get more ships out here as a result and start actually DEFENDING this sector."  
"He's right," Wing said. "What happens here could send a message to Earth, and we could start to actually SAVE lives. Your father's death won't be in vein. That's for sure."  
"Kaori?" Jennifer addressed. "Do you agree?"  
"It is logical," Nakajima said, the storm in her mind finally dissapating. "It is worth a try."  
A call came through for Jennifer on her desk. She took it on speaker comms. "Yes, George?"  
"Your honor," said the bailf's voice. "I have just been informed from Starfleet Command that Captain Picard and Admiral Janeway are unavailabe. However, Admiral Paris will arrive in the sector tomorrow, with Admiral T'kar. Captain Daniels has been asked to fill in for Captain Picard."  
"Thank you, George." Jennifer ended the communication. "I'm releasing you from legal custody," Jennifer said to Bruce. "You had BETTER be found innocent. Or I'll kill you myself."  
McGawan smerked. "You watch, Baby. Just watch and be amazed."  
  
**Captain's Log, Stardate 60298.7   
****Naturally, I've been found innocent of all charges. The record won't show this incident on file. And, Starfleet has made a ruling to send five more ships out here. It's not much, but at least I can officially say that we have a fleet now. The Negarani are expected to be SERIOUSLY pissed off for this...  
**  
McGawan put his duffel underneath the sofa, in the back section of the Runabout Ohio. From the replicator, he ordered a cola, with a twist of lemon, his favorite. From the main console, he filed his flight plan with the Starbase.  
A knock scared McGawan out of his work.  
He looked up, surprised to see Jennifer, with a small bouquete of flowers. Lillies. The lillies made her eyes shine, and it really complemented her beautiful, young face. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."  
"Not at all," McGawan said, standing. "I was just getting ready for prelaunch. What brings you here, Madam Governor?"  
"I was hoping, if you don't hate me, to allow you to call me Jenny again."  
"I don't hate you," McGawan said. "You were doing what you had to do. Sure you damned me to hell more times than I can count, but hey. Such is the human way."  
"Can I ask you something? What did you see? Did Daddy... go quickly?"  
McGawan stepped forward. "Are you sure you wanna hear this?"  
Jennifer nodded. "I wanna know."  
McGawan nodded again. "Okay..."  
  
_ "So," Giavani said, lighting a cigar. "Last night, I went by Jenny's room. She wasn't there."  
McGawan played stupid. He put his hands behind his back, and shook his head. "I have no clue about it, Marcus."  
"Don't kid around with me," Giavani said. "You love her, don'tchya?"  
"Eh?"  
"I know it," Giavani said. "I can tell by how she looks at you. And that she wasn't in her room all night. I know it well. Don't play dumb with me, Son. I know more than you think I do. Want one?" Giavani offered a cigar to McGawan.  
Graciously, McGawan took it. "Thank you."  
"Ey, I don't mind if ya see my girl," Giavani said, lighting McGawan's cigar. "Just don'tchya dare hurt her. Or you'll be swimmin' with the fishes. Gotit?"  
McGawan smerked.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You DO sound like someone from The Godfather, Part Two."  
"Neva seen it."  
"Well, it goes something like..."  
Suddenly, McGawan felt something on the back of his neck. The sensation that followed was a cool feeling, an almost refreshing feeling. However, it was also a tiring feeling. McGawan blacked out, and the last thing he felt was the floor...  
_  
"He must've really started to love you too," Jennifer said, with tears rolling down her eyes. "He gave you a Cuban. He NEVER gives anyone Cubans. Not even the last commander of the base before you came here."  
"Baby," McGawan said, slowly bringing Jennifer to her feet. She put the flowers on the table, which stretched a little ways in the small section of the runabout, and put her arms around McGawan. "It's not every day that I, too, can fall madly in love with a woman who is so incredible as you."  
"I'm not incredible," Jennifer said. "I wanted to see you fry."  
"Jenny," McGawan said, slowly pushing her away. However, he lifted her head gently. "Gimme some sugar, Baby."  
"'Evil Dead'?"  
"The best B flicks on Earth."  
"Go to hell, you bastard." With that, McGawan finally pulled Jennifer towards him, and kissed her passionately.  
  
_ The storm raged on. The rain pelted her, stinging her. Below, she heard the rage of the river of fire. She could feel its heat. Its intensity. She could feel herself giving into the pain...  
"I CAN'T" she screamed...  
_  
"Just relax," Wing said. Nakajima had one hand on Wing's facial katra points, as Wing slowly meditated with Nakajima. "Focus on my voice. Focus on me and me alone."  
  
_Slowly, she stood, dispite the death rain. She could feel her muscles aching. Every fiber of her being was being tortured. She couldn't help but want to surrender. However, she could also hear him in her mind. She could feel his calm wash towards her.  
_  
"That's it," Wing said. "Now... PUSH the storm!"  
  
_ "How?"  
_  
"You must push it from your mind," Wing said. "Use the light. The light of peace. The inner light of your Chi!"  
  
_Nakajima closed her eyes. The ground beneath her began to quake violently, as the river below began to flow more violently. She could feel the energy flowing from the river beneath her feet. She could feel it coming closer... and closer... and closer...  
The river of fire hit her. The intensity almost knocked her over. But, she maintained balance, kept control. She could absorb the river of fire. She could find the light, finally. And realized that the river was NOT the river of pain and tourment. But a tool... the inner light of her Chi.  
Her passion.  
Her drive.  
Her center.  
Her self.  
She absorbed the river within her, and pushed it outward. She could feel the energy release itself, and continue to renew itself. "You... are you doing this?"  
_  
Wing had found himself watching Nakajima from the other side of the room. He shook his head slowly, as he watched Nakajima's center overtake her. She was in control of herself. It was incredible!  
"The meld was broken," he said. "It was too much for me. You pushed me away."  
  
_ Nakajima openned her eyes. The sky was blue, cloudless. The sun shined down upon a green valley, fully calm, fully peaceful. The river of fire had subsided, and was flowing normally again. However, it no longer scared her. She was, finally, in total control...  
_  
Nakajima openned her eyes. She cocked her head to one side, staring at Wing. "Facinating." She searched herself, attempting to find an emotion to express...  
She surprised herself to find nothing.  
"What is it?" Wing wondered.  
"I feel absolutely nothing," Nakajima said. This was truly a cause for celebration. However, Nakajima couldn't even bring herself to smile. "This is completely fascinating."  
"Is that all you can say? How do you feel?"  
Nakajima had to think for a moment. Her human storm had calmed. She had found inner peace within herself. "It will take some time," she said. "However, I believe I can finally control my emotions."  
Wing shook his head. "You still have a LONG way to go, Kaori. A LONG way to go."  
Wing turned to a viewport. Through it, he could see Morias Four slowly spinning. Outside, a hauler passed by, on its way to finalize the repairs to the Gulfstream, which just began to back out of its drydock.  
The Runabout Ohio came to an approach vector with the launch bay, and came in. A Federation Long-Haul Freighter dropped out of warp, escorted by two haulers and an Akira class Starship, and approached the station.  
All in all, life was beginning to return to relativley normal on Starbase 248. And on Morias Four, the Earth Colony planet which helped to push Starfleet to establish Starbase 248 ten years ago, in the city of New Hope, at night... The new Governor, Jennifer Giavani, looked up at the night sky, seeing the stars twinkle in sequence. A few streaks of light could be seen with the naked eye, brighter than any shooting star... the view of ships going to warp.  
And in that stretch of night time sky, Jennifer Giavani knew, her love was working hard to protect her. She felt secure in that.  
Tonight, she could finally mourn. And sleep.  
  
** Executive Producer  
Man of Trek Lore  
  
Executive Consultant  
Midnight Dove **


End file.
